Unforgiven
by Deliah C
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Edward leaves Bella and she is attacked by sadistic vampires. She turns into a vampire and a bride! What happens when she sees Edward again. Will she forgive him or will he stay Unforgiven. My first story and the summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

_Unforgiven_

**(A/N This is my first fanfic story so I hope you enjoy it. If you have anything to help me with please tell me. I do not own the Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Characters. I do own the extra characters in the story)**

Chapter one

_**Bella's POV**_

Why would he leave? Didn't he love me at all? Was this only a one-sided love? I asked myself these questions each passing day and an answer never surfaced. It has been 2 months since he left me. Two long, painful, agonizing months since the love of my life left me in the woods. My love, my life, the one person who could have such an effect on me and his name is Edward Cullen.

I could still remember our last conversation in the woods, the day my heart was crushed and burned. I could still remember his words as they stabbed my heart like a sharp, cold, pointed blade.

-_Flashback-_**(A/N this is a part from NM)**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No"

-_End of Flashback-_

Those words still hurt me and for some reason I couldn't hate him, I will always love no matter how many times he hurt me. When it came down to it I was pathetic. Ever since he left it was like I lost my soul. I've been walking around like a zombie. I stopped interacting with my friends at school, my dinners with Charlie became quieter, and Charlie always has this sad look in his face. Zombie Bella has ruined my life and I continue to let her control me no matter how much I want to break free. I realized after awhile that I can't break free because I love _him_ so much that it hurts. I will never forget_ him_ no matter what.

As I curled up in my sheets to bury myself and continue to torture myself with thoughts of_him_, I heard a loud crash and Charlie screaming from the kitchen. I was about to ignore because Charlie has been trying to do house work and cook for the last 2 months(which isn't a very good idea) but being the nice daughter I am I called out to make sure that he was ok.

"Dad, is everything alright?" I yelled. After a few minutes I didn't hear him respond. That was odd; Charlie usually answers me automatically when I ask him a question.

"Charlie, are you alright?" I yelled again. A sharp pain hit my stomach that followed with a wave of panic. Anytime I called him Charlie he would get mad and tell me to call him dad or at least respond. Why wasn't he answering me? Could he really be hurt? Is he unconscious? I got out of my bed and ran to my door. My heart was pounding so fast and hard that I could hear it in my ears. It was dark so I had to squint to see clearly when I noticed something strange. Charlie's bedroom door was slightly open. He doesn't leave his door open not even a little. That was funny because I didn't hear him come upstairs at all. I slowly approached the door and began to open it when a pair of blood-red eyes appeared. I shrieked and backed away from the door.

A beautiful woman stepped out of Charlie's room. She had long midnight color hair, her skin looked soft but hard, she wore a black dress that stopped at her knees. I realized as I stared at her inhuman beauty that her skin glowed from the light of the moonlight. I gasped and backed away because I knew that she was vampire. She smiled at my reaction and moved closer. I continued to back away until I bumped into something hard and cold. I looked up to see another vampire glaring down at me. I turned around and I saw that it was a man. He was as big as Emmett but had brown hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt that might rip into pieces because of his muscular frame and black jeans. The two vampires began to walk towards so I slowly walked to my room when a third vampire came out of my room. He was tall and really handsome. He had short black hair, a black turtle-neck sweater with black jeans, the face of a Greek god, and his eyes were also blood-red but with a little silver in it. He smiled at me and walked towards me.

"Who...who are you?" I asked, surprised that I found my voice. Unfortunately, my voice didn't have the authority that I wanted it to have. Instead it showed the fear that I felt. Silver eye (that's what I called the vamp that came out my room) took another step towards me as did the other vamps and of course I backed farther away from them.

"Forgive me for our rudeness. My name is Eriol. This is Stephen and Trinity." He gestured to the other two vamps. Eriol bowed. Stephen and Trinity mimicked his movement. Even though Eriol seemed so formal and polite, he had a sinister way about him. Against the screaming terror that was ringing throughout my body, I asked Eriol what he wanted.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" I asked shakily. I really didn't want to know.

"Why my dear, we came for you. You are the only reason why we are in this godforsaken town. My dear Bella." Eriol smiled. How the hell did he know my name and where I live? I wanted to ask but they began to move in on me. I panicked and backed away but as my usual clumsy self, I tripped down the stairs. Great Bella that sure is nice way to escape vampires. Trip down the stairs and make yourself vulnerable that will get them to go away. I lay at the bottom of the stairs and tried to get up, when I noticed blood coming from the kitchen. I crawled to the kitchen and had to stifle a cry. I saw Charlie's lifeless body in a pool of his own blood. He was bleeding from his head, wrists and neck. They killed him because of me. I tried to get up but then I felt a pressure on my ankle. Before I had a chance to react, I heard my bone break. I cried out in pain and looked to see a boot on my ankle. I realized that, it was the ankle that James stepped on. That brought on more pain and memories of Edward. Through my tears I saw Eriol smirking at me.

"Bella...Bella...Bella. Where on earth do you think you are going? You must not have heard me correctly when I said that we came for you. That means that you belong to me now and that you cannot run away." Eriol grabbed my hair and faced me to Charlie. Stephen and Trinity were over his body pouring gasoline on his body. I looked at their faces and saw them smiling evilly. I began to say something when Trinity interrupted me.

"You should have heard him whimpering. He was so pathetic. All he did was mumble "please don't hurt my Bella" over and over. It just made the killing even more enjoyable" She chuckled and glanced at me. I tried to turn my head away from her but Eriol had an iron grip on my hair and anytime I tried to move, he would just hold it tighter which caused me even more pain.

"Humans are so pathetic. They ask stupid questions and make stupid requests like we give a damn. That is what makes them easy prey. Humans are weak creatures that deserve to be eliminated." Stephen growled. He went over to the counter and got a matchbox, while Trinity poured gasoline around the house. Stephen lit the match and dropped it on Charlie's body. Charlie's body was swallowed up by the flames. Before I could even respond, Eriol started dragging me out the house. His vamp goons followed after us.

I watched in horror as my father and home burned. Silent tears rolled down my eyes as the memories of my summers and the time I lived here went through my mind like a movie. Eriol dragged me into the forest and at first I didn't know where we were until I saw a few familiar trees. I realized that when we stopped that this was the place that Edward left me. When Eriol dropped me and called his goons over in a small circle to talk, I finally broke down and cried. I cried for myself, Charlie and Edward. I continued to cry when I felt something hard strike my face. I fell over and touched the throbbing cheek. I looked and saw Trinity glaring at me. I flinched from her glare which was a bad move because that just made her angrier. She grabbed me by the collar of my pajama top. She slapped me again on the same cheek she did before. I tasted blood in my mouth and more tears spilled out of my eyes.

"You better stop that crying or else me and Stephen will teach you a lesson. Eriol gave us permission to do what we want with you until he is ready for you. Eriol wants his future wife to be a little bloody." She threw me on the ground with such force that I thought my spine broke in two. What the hell did she mean "future wife"? There was no way in hell was I going to be the bride of that monster. I glared at Eriol which earned me a nice hard kick in the stomach by Stephen. I yelped but that was covered by the blood I coughed up. This made Trinity and Stephen very excited. They both looked at Eriol waiting for him to tell them what to do.

"Do what you want. Just don't bite her or kill her all the way. Whatever blood comes out of her you can taste it, just control yourselves. Remember, she will be my wife." Eriol glanced at me and smiled. He gestured to them that said continue what you were doing. I curled up into a fetal position and closed my eyes. I went into my happy place that only had me and Edward. I felt their feet stomp on me. Every bone in my body shatter, blood spewed out of my body and I felt myself drifting into unconscious when they stopped. I felt the goons move away from me and Eriol approach me. He bent beside me until our faces were barely touching. He put his hand behind my bleeding, throbbing head and grasped my hair. With my hair in his hand, he tilted my head to the back and to the side to expose my neck. I felt his cold lips press against my neck.

"I will give you what Cullen could never give." He whispered. Before I could register what he said, I felt a sharp pain on my neck. The sharp pain was replaced with a searing burn. The burning got worse and spread throughout my body. Before I drifted into a painful, burning sleep I heard Eriol speak to Trinity.

"Trinity, duplicate her body and throw it into the house fire. Stephen and I will take Bella back home. We will see you there." Trinity left and Eriol picked me up and ran with Stephen following close behind. That was the last thing I remembered before I went into the burning sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**(A/N Thank you everyone who read chapter one! I really apperciate it! This is Chapter two! I hope you like and pleas give me some reviews.)**

_**Edward's Pov**_

Why am I such an idiot? Why did I have to ruin the best thing that ever happened in my entire existence? Why would she even believe me? Each passing day I asked myself these questions and an answer never appeared. It has been 2 months since I left my love. These two months were the longest, painful months of my life. The one girl that drives me this crazy with such want and desire is Bella Swan.

Our last conversation we had together was the hardest conversation I ever had. I still see images of her beautiful face full of pain. It hurt even worse that I was the one that put that expression on her face. I could still see her wonderful doe eyes cloud over into pain and confusion.

-_Flashback-_

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I spoke the words clearly. I watched her face carefully as she absorbed what I just told her.

There was pause. I wanted to rush over there and kiss her with so much passion and tell her that I do want her to come with me. I just wanted to hold her and never let go. She had no idea how much I want her to be like me but I don't want to damn her for all eternity.

"You...don't...want me?" Bella said. I could tell that she didn't feel comfortable saying those words and honestly I didn't feel comfortable with her saying them either. The words sounded strange coming out of her mouth, like she was speaking in a different language. I pushed myself to say what I had to in order for her to have a happy life and for me to leave her.

"No" That was my final answer and it tore through me like a burning blade. I watched Bella's face turn to agony and I could see tears appearing in her eyes. I had to end this and leave before I go back on what I was supposed to do. I knew that I had to leave Bella and hope that she will find happiness with someone else even if it tore me apart.

-_End of Flashback-_

That conversation hurt me like hell. I had to stop myself numerous times from running back to her and getting on my knees, begging for her forgiveness. Ever since I left her, I lost my heart and soul. My family isn't doing well either. Alice isn't jumpy anymore, Jasper looks like he is in pain and guilty(his behavior at Bella's birthday party),Emmett isn't as hyper or fun anymore, Esme doesn't smile much anymore and at times I would see her dry sob, Carlisle looks sad almost all the time. Even Rosalie looks a little sad (probably trying to be polite).

Their thoughts are even worse; Alice's every thought is about how much she misses Bella, dressing Bella up and just talking to her. Emmett's is that he misses Bella and the way he could embarrass her. Esme's is that she hates seeing me miserable and misses Bella. She felt like she lost a daughter. Jasper's is that he is very sorry that he attacked her the way he did and even though they didn't talk much, he still missed having her around. Rosalie's is that she wishes that she was nicer to Bella. Carlisle's is the same as Esme's. Bella has made a lasting effect on my family but mostly me. I missed her long, beautiful, choclate brown hair, her deep endless brown eyes, and her soft, warm pale skin. I missed the way she bit her lip and blushed anytime she was nervous, the shine in her eyes when she was happy, the determination in her eyes when she didn't back down, and her sweet, musical voice and laugh.

While I was thinking of Bella, a sharp pain came into my chest. That is odd; I never had that before. What does it mean? Why is this happening? My questioning thoughts were interrupted when I got an urgent message from Alice.

"_Edward! Come home now, it is an emergency! Hurry!" _Alice's voice rang in my head while I ran home. I got there in about 5 seconds. I went into the house to find my family watching the TV, which is weird because we don't usually watch TV that much.

"Alice, what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked. Alice looked at me and everyone else mimicked her movement. I glanced at the TV and saw the remains of Bella's house. The anchorwoman began speaking about what happened.

_"A tragic incident has happened in the town of Forks,Washington. The Swan household was set on fire late last night. Nobody knows what happened or what started the fire. Police confirmed that the two bodies found in the remains are Chief Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella Swan. They have also confirmed that they were murdered before the fire. With me now is a friend of Isabella Swan, Mike Newton..." _The camera flashed to Mike. His eyes were pink and blood-red. Before he spoke I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Everyone looked at me to see my reaction. I was shocked, sad and mad as hell. The remote crushed in my hand. Who would do something like this to her? I bet it was Laurent or Victoria. As my thoughts filled with ways to kill them both, I suddenly remembered the pain in my chest. My chest was hurting because Bella was in trouble and for once I can't do anything about it. My family's thoughts filled into my head but I ignored them all.

There was only one thing that I was sure about and that was to go back to Forks for the funeral. That way I can say bye to her and tell her that I didn't mean what I said to her and that I loved her. I was about to run upstairs when Carlisle stopped me.

"Edward, we are going with you to the funeral. We all loved Bella very much. You weren't the only suffering from leaving her. Bella was like a daughter to me and I will never forget her." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me sadly. If we could cry, I would be bawling like a baby and I'm pretty sure my family felt the same way. We all packed, got our plane tickets and got to the airport in less than an hour.

While we were on the plane, my mind filled with thoughts of Bella (who else?) and I immediately wanted to dry sob. I glanced at my family and they were all looking into space and the expression on their faces was heartbreaking. I knew they were all fond of Bella and the news of her death was more than anyone of them could handle. I looked out at the window and closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander to _her_ (saying her name ripped into me). When the plane landed we got off and went back to our old home. It was still the same but it felt as empty as my heart. Everyone went to different places in the house to unpack; I was the only one that stood at the door. I looked around the living room and had images of when I first broughther here. The laughter, warmth and love of that day replayed in my mind, leaving out the part when James came. I drifted to the piano and sat down. I looked to my left and touched the space where she sat next to me when I last played the piano.

I sat there for a few hours until Alice came into the room. She sat to my right and sighed. I glanced at her and she looked at me. I could tell that she was dry sobbing because of the look on her face. We stared at each other for a few minutes until she finally spoke.

"Edward everything is going to be alright." She said despite her true feelings and thoughts. I knew she wanted to cheer me up but it didn't work. I broke her gaze and stared at the keys of the piano.

"Alice, you and I both know damn well that nothing is going to be alright, so don't even try to lie." I said coldly.

"I know, but it is what I hope."

"Having hope just brings pain."

"Why do you say that?"

"It is the truth. I mean I hoped that Bella would be safe without me around. I hoped that she would get over me and live her life happily. Everything I hoped for has blown up in my face and I can't do anything to fix it!" I shouted.

"Edward, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Bella. It wasn't your fault, you weren't even there." Alice tried to comfort me but for some reason that just made me angier.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do! You out of all people shouldn't say anything! Why the hell didn't you see this coming Alice? You are the damn physic in the family, so why didn't you see it? Your right, I shouldn't blame myself for her death! The person I should be blaming is you!" I yelled at Alice which isn't a normal thing for me. When I looked at Alice, I felt guilty. Of course I knew that it wasn't her fault that Bella died. I was just angry. Alice got up and started walking towards the living room.

"You know Edward, I miss her too." She walked away and I sat there. I banged my hand against the piano which made a huge dent. The funeral was tomorrow and honestly, I wasn't ready. I mean who would be ready to bury your loved one in the ground. The rest of day was silent. Everyone avoided me like Ia was the plauge but I didn't blame them. I went to my room, laid down and listened to Dubessy. While I was lying there I thought of her for one last time and this time I felt more alone than I ever had.

_**The Funeral**_

The funeral service was sad. Everyone Bella knew was there. Her mother was crying hysterically, Billy Black cried too but also snuck glares at me and my family any chance he could. All of Bella's school friends were crying and their thoughts were terrible.

Bella's mom spoke on behalf of her daughter and ex-husband. My family and I spoke as well. After that we all went to cemetry and buried their bodies. It felt werid to bury her and the thought of not eeing her smiling face made me even more depressed. When we came home, I got rid of the piano. I broke it apart and burned the pieces. I then took everything that remined me of Bella away in box and put it in the attic. After I was done, I laid back down and dry sobbed for the rest of the day. I cried for Bella and myself. The love of my life is gone forever and I will never see her again. I'm alone in this world and I'm starting to wonder why am I still alive when she is gone? I wanted to die but I knew that it will just hurt my family and I knew that if Bella were here she wouldn't want me to kill myself for her. That moment I decided to live and suffer forever. The love of my life is dead and I will eneternally blame myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Here is chapter 3! Thank you everyone who read the story. I apperciate the support and comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Again the fabulous Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.)**

Chapter three

_**Bella's Pov**_

_**3 years after the attack**_

It has been three years since my life went straight to hell. I mentally made a list of everything bad that has happened to me. The top five are: the love of my life left me, I got attacked by three sadistic vampires, Charlie is dead because of me, I was turned into a vampire by someone that possibly hates Edward and his family, and I'm now the wife to the sadistic vamp trio leader. Isn't life great? (sarcasm). I've been the wife to Eriol ever since he changed me. I still remember that terrible day.

-_Flashback-_

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were high and painted blood-red. The curtains for the window were covered from top to bottom. I moved a little and I felt something silk underneath me. I looked down and realized two things: I was in a bed and when I moved my head it was too quick for a human. Images of what happened last night flashed in my head but it was clear. It was like I was looking through a blurry window. The last things that was really clear was Eriol biting me, Trinity running off when Eriol told her something, Eriol and Stephen running with me in Eriol's arms, and that horrible burning sleep. Eriol biting me and the burning sleep. I faintly remember Edward telling me that when a human gets bit, the venom burns. I also remembered when James bit me. My entire arm felt like it was put in fire.

I began to panic. There was no way that I was a vampire. To make sure I did a few tests. I went over to the curtain and realized that as I walked, it was light and graceful. I didn't trip at all. I pulled open the curtain a bit and stuck my hand out in the sun. I watched in horror as my hand glittered like a thousand diamonds. I closed the curtain and went over to the bed. The next thing to test was the strength. I spotted an iron rose on top of the bed post. I pulled it and it came off easily like I just plucked feather. I closed my hand and the rose was crushed in my hand. When I opened my hand it was nothing but dust. I shrieked and threw the dust over in the corner. The last final test was my reflection. I walked over to the full-length mirror and almost cried out. The woman in the mirror was inhumanly beautiful. Her skin was nice and smooth. Her long chocolate hair was the same as mine but on her it looked like a waterfall of chocolate deliciousness. Her eyes were the scariest part of her. They were blood-red and wild. She was wearing a white lingerie dress. It fit her body perfectly on her. It was like a second skin on her. I was too busy looking at the beautiful stranger that I didn't notice Eriol come in the room.

"You finally woke up my dear Bella" Eriol said from behind me. I turned around and saw him laying on the bed. He was wearing a puffy pirate shirt and black leather pants. His hair was a little messy, his eyes shined silver, and he was smiling seductively at me. The growl that came from me shocked me but I was too mad to even care. This bastard had the nerve to smile at me and call me 'my dear Bella' after the hell he put me through last night.

"I'm not your Bella." I managed to growl out through clenched teeth. This just made him smile even more. Eriol swung his legs off the bed and swiftly but quickly came over to me. He put his hand on my waist and came closer to me. I backed away and swung at him but he caught my arm. He came closer to me until I was pushed against the mirror and he pushed himself between my legs. I squirmed but that just made him even more happier.

"My sweet Bella, you will never learn. I came to Forks to get you. I changed you. I own you whether you know it or not. I gave you what you always wanted and for my hard work I deserve a reward and the reward is you." Eriol said. He let me go when I hissed at him. Before I could say something to him or even attack him, Trinity came in the room.

"Eriol, the preacher just got here. He is waiting for you and Bella." She said. Trinity had on a black lingerie dress similar to the one I had on. She glanced at me and smirked. What the hell did she mean that a preacher was waiting for me and Eriol? I then remembered something from last night. Trinity had said that Eriol wanted his future wife bloody. The two words 'future wife' rang in my head. That explained the dress, Eriol dressing up, and the preacher. Eriol and I were getting married today! After I realized that, I pounced on Eriol. I pinned him to the ground and was about to rip his throat out when two, pale, muscular arms pulled me off him. Stephen held onto me while Eriol dusted himself off. He then came over and slapped me. I struggled to break free but Stephen had an iron grip on me. I wondered why I was so weak against them and that was when I realized the collar around my neck.

When Stephen let go of me I clawed at the collar but it didn't come off. I looked at a smirking Eriol, Stephen and Trinity.

"It is collar that makes any vampire weak. I created it myself. It makes it easier to control newborns and vamps. It is also a tracking device, so if you even think about running away and hiding your scent we will find you. Stephen and Trinity doesn't have one on because they showed their loyalty by being test subjects for my creation." Eriol smiled and gestured to his vamp goons. I can't believe he put a collar on me just so I don't kill him. This is just perfect. I'm about to get married to an abusive psycho and be a part of his psychotic clan. I dropped to my knees and stayed there until Eriol picked me up and took me into a room. It was big and covered in flowers. There was an aisle in the middle of the room and at the end of the aisle was an elderly man with bottle-cap glasses.

Eriol started to walk down the aisle when the music started and when he reached the preacher he set me down next to him and grabbed my hand. As he the preacher the traditional words I began to think of Edward. I wished that it was Edward that I was marrying and not a sadistic bastard. I was still in my Edward filled daze when Eriol said "I do". I looked at Eriol and imagined Edward was standing there.

"I do" I said, still picturing that it was Edward I just married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said happily. Eriol bent his head towards me. With disgust and hesitation I kissed the rotten bastard, still imaging that I was kissing the love of my life.

-_End of Flashback-_

Ever since that horrible day, Eriol tried the whole loving husband thing with me. To outsiders looking in, they would think that Eriol was a loving, caring, supporting husband and that I was the luckiest girl in the world but the truth was that Eriol was a crazy son of a bitch.

Living with Eriol and the gruesome twosome was like hell on earth. Stephen would always want to fight me, Trinity always had the strangest mood swings and Eriol always hit me. Trinity and I didn't get along to well. I had to stop myself numerous times from killing that bitch because Stephen was her mate and he would kill me if I even harm her. I was like a damn slave to them. I always had to clean up their dinner (humans), had to constantly remind them to keep everything on the down low, stop them from terrorizing the humans and deal with their bullshit every day.

The only good thing that came out of all this was that I had two different powers. One was telekinesis and the other was mind control. With the telekinesis, I could attack things from far away, move things with my mind, and create a force field. With the mind control, I could erase anyone's memory with just my eyes and voice, make people do what I want, and confuse people. They both came in handy for keeping balance between the vamp trio and the humans.

I still have images of Edward, Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. I still remembered all the good times I had with them. All the laughter and warmth that surrounded them is gone and I will never get it again. My life is hell now and it will never be the way it was again. My once happy, warm, loved filled life has been covered in hate, cold and darkness. There is nothing I can do about it and I have to accept that this was my life now but that doesn't mean I will like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_**Edward's POV**_

_**3 years after the funeral**_

It has been three years since I buried the love of my life. My family and I moved to Alaska. We couldn't stay in Forks because losing Bella was too much to bare for any of us. They had to stop me numerous from going to the Volturi and begging them to kill me. They would remind me that Bella would want me to live, but what is life without Bella? What makes matters worse is that Tanya won't leave me the hell alone. I knew that she liked me but this was ridiculous. When she found out that we moved to Alaska, she was at our doorstep. She was smiling and very happy to see me. It was obvious that she forgot that I lost Bella or it's just that she was happy that she was out of the way. Tanya became a pain in the ass and my family can't stand her. Alice wants to cut off all of Tanya's hair and then push her off a cliff. Rose wants to rip her throat out so she can stop talking in her sickly sweet voice. Emmett and Jasper wants to rip her to shreds and slowly burn her. Carlisle and Esme just want her to go away. I want to do everything my siblings want but more.

We have tried to speak with the Denali's but they can't do anything to stop her. They are her family and they don't want to hurt her even though she is getting on their nerves as well. Tanya has become a psycho. Why do I think that? Well first off she spent an entire month in our house. She has been washing my clothes, cleaning my car, coming into my room with only lingerie on, keeps calling me "Eddie-poo", and to top everything off she is talking about marriage. If I was human, I would have killed myself already. I've been trying to avoid her but she made it even harder when she enrolled to our school. Not only is she a psycho, she is a stalker. The first day of school was dreadful.

-_Flashback-_

Today I go back to high school without my love beside me. I trudged down the stairs to see my siblings all in the living room. Their faces matched their thoughts: depressed and annoyed (thanks to Tanya). They all gave me a halfhearted smile and headed for the cars. Jasper, Alice and I got into my silver Volvo while Emmett and Rose got in Rose's car. As I drove I thought of Bella and when we first met. That just made my mood from bad to worse. I would have to go to school and learn the same things for the millionth time. There was an upside to this though, this will be the only place I won't see or hear Tanya.

We pulled into the school's parking lot and parked. When we got out the entire parking lot was full of teachers and students. Their conversations stopped when we got out of the cars and they started gawking at us. I picked up on a few thoughts here and there.

"_Oh my God, those are the new students?"_

"_The one with the bronze hair is so f-ing hot!"_

"_Check out the babe with the blonde hair. She is smokin'! The one with the pixie hair cut isn't bad either"_

"_Great more teenagers, they don't pay me enough to deal with this."_

Their thoughts didn't bother me at all I was used to it. Jasper and Emmett looked like they were about to murder any boy who walked up to Alice or Rose. I was a little jealous that I didn't have anyone to be that protective over. I shook off those feelings before Jasper could question anything and walked to the office. The secretary flirted with me while she gave me my class assignments. In two classes I would have Alice, two classes I would have Jasper, one class I had Emmett and one class I had Rose. At least I would have my siblings in most of my classes. After we got done comparing our schedule we all headed off for our first period class. None of them were in with me. I had Biology first with Mr. Luke.

I took my seat by the window and glared at anyone who even tried to sit next to me. I was not in the mood to have a nervous, babbling idiot trying to talk to me. The teacher walked in. He was tall, and slim. He had brown hair and glasses. He surveyed the room and glanced at me.

"Attention class. We have a new student with us today. I hope you make him feel at home. Young man, would you mind standing up and introduce yourself to the class. Don't be nervous." He gestured to me and I stood up. The entire class turned to look at me. Some were smiling and some were glaring at me. Most of the people who were glaring at me were the guys and the ones smiling were the girls while they had lustful thoughts of me. Ignoring the urge to roll my eyes I cleared my throat and introduced myself.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I'm glad to be here." I said plastering a fake smile on. That made all the girls sigh and the boys grumble. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes again I sat back down and looked out the window. Mr. Luke started the lesson. They were on life functions and that just made the class even more boring. I opened the text book and pretended to be interested.

It was half of class when the door swung open. The class was stopped and everyone looked at the unexpected visitor. All was silent until Mr. Luke spoke.

"Excuse me young lady, what do you think you're doing here?" Mr. Luke demanded.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I had a little family meeting before I left this morning. It took most of morning." The stranger answered the question in a familiar sickly sweet voice. I glanced at the door and saw strawberry-blonde hair. I spun my head around and took in the entire silhouette. I couldn't believe this! It was Tanya! How the hell did she know that I was starting school today and that I would be in this class? All of these questions swirled around my head while I stared in disbelief at Tanya. The one place that I thought I was safe from her, she proves me wrong.

Mr. Luke made her introduce herself like he told me and told her take a seat. Unfortunately the only empty seat in the class was right next to me. Why the hell did I glare at everyone that came to sit here? She walked/danced to the seat next to me and as soon as she sat down I turned my head from her and glared out the window. I heard her move her chair and desk closer to me. I felt her staring at me and by her thoughts; I could tell that the stare was full of lust. The class began again and then she started to speak.

"Hey Eddie. Isn't great that we are in the same class together?" Tanya purred. I ignored her until she touched my arm lightly. I pulled my arm away from her and turned the full force of my glare on her.

"Don't touch me Tanya and don't call me Eddie." I growled at her. She looked frightened a little but that was quickly changed into delight. I think she liked when I was angry at her. What the hell is with this girl?

"Oh Eddie I love it when you're mad at me. It is very hot. You know that you love when I touch you." Tanya tried to touch me again but I moved my desk and chair farther away from her. For the rest of the class she left me alone but I could feel her staring at me. Finally the bell rang and that meant that first period was done. I bolted out the classroom before Tanya could follow me. I texted Alice and told her to get everyone and meet me in the library for an important meeting.

When I got to the library I saw everyone sitting at a table waiting for me. Alice was the first to see me and she beckoned me over. When I sat down all was quiet and I could see concern on their faces.

"Edward, why did you call us? What is the big emergency?" Alice asked.

"Tanya is here. She was in my class." I told them bluntly. When those words left my mouth, four faces of disbelief and anger shown.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking." Jasper said frantically.

"If I was joking, would we be in here? I'm telling you, she is here. I don't know hoe but she is." I said solemnly.

"That psycho bitch! Why can't she leave us the hell alone?! Can't she take a hint that you don't want anything to do with her and that we don't like her?!" Rose shouted.

"I agree with Rose. She needs to take a hint. I think we should make our feelings be known. If you know what I mean." Emmett said grimly. We all shared the same feelings for Tanya but we don't want a war with the Denali's. I know that she is getting on their nerves but she is still family and if we kill her, they would want to avenge her death. That would be that last thing we want.

"I agree with Emmett but we can't. Tanya is a part of the Denali's. If we kill her they would want revenge and you know how Carlisle feels about them." I said. They nodded at me in agreement. We sat there in silence in our own thoughts. Before any of us could speak again the bell rang for second period. This period I had Alice with me. We had Spanish with Mrs. Peters. We entered the classroom to find our seats. We sat down next to each other and waited for class to begin. Alice still didn't speak because she was busy thinking. I didn't read her mind because I was immersed in my own thoughts. Unfortunately my thinking process was interrupted by my stalker, Tanya. She sat at the desk behind me. Alice and I were ignoring her when she poked me. I turned around and snarled at her.

"What the fuck do you want Tanya? Can't you see that I'm not in the mood right now?" I felt like I was about to jump over the desk and rip her damn throat out. She smirked at me.

"I just wanted your attention. You seem so tense. Maybe I can help you relax?" Tanya said. The tone of her voice sounded seductive and honestly it made me want to vomit. I was about to tell her to go to hell when Alice cleared her throat.

"Tanya, can you please stop trying to seduce my brother? We are in a school and this isn't the time or place for such things." Alice said sternly. Tanya rolled her eyes and smiled at Alice.

"Well hello to you to Alice. Look I was just trying to comfort him. He looks very upset and I was just trying to take his mind off of whatever it is he is thinking about. Is that a crime?" Tanya innocently said.

"Yes it is a crime. You are not helping the problem you're just making it worse. So why don't you back off or I'll make you back off. Understand?" Alice snarled.

"Whatever. I didn't know that the pixie was now Edward's mother. Maybe it would be best if the pixie goes off with her outsider boyfriend and play house. That is what little girls do isn't it?" Tanya smirked at Alice. Alice stood up and was about to jump her when Mrs. Peters entered the classroom. She put down her briefcase. She was medium height and had long, flowing black hair. Her face was heart-shaped and she had big, green eyes.

"Excuse me? Would you kindly take your seat? Class is about to begin." Mrs. Peters said to Alice who immediately sat down. She glared at Tanya one last time and turned around. The class was beginning when Alice started talking in my head.

"_I swear I'm going to kill her. She is lucky that we are friends with her family. I can't believe that she brought up Jasper in this. He had nothing to do with it. Why can't she take a hint and leave us alone. I can't believe I used to think of her as a friend." _I nodded slowly. I understood that she was upset. Tanya has become a parasite and we are the hosts.

"_Edward, I wish Bella were here. I miss her so much." _Alice said quietly. When I glanced at her she looked like she was about to cry. I quickly reached over and touched her small hand gently. She looked at me and smiled sadly. I let go of her hand and faced forward. I knew how she felt. I miss Bella so much. If I could turn back time, I would have never left her. We would have graduated High School together and get married. We would have started college and lived together as husband and wife. Then when the time was right I would change her into a vampire. We would live and love each other for all eternity.

The hole inside me ached for her and it hurt even more to know that it will continue to ache for all eternity.

-_End of Flashback- _

That day was horrible and I have to relive it every day. Tanya is in every class I have and she is always trying to seduce me. My siblings hate her more with each passing day. She is everywhere I go, she sits with us at lunch, goes hunting with us, and spends nights at our house. I hate her more than I hate James, Victoria, and the person who took my Bella away from me. I just want to kill her.

My life is a living hell and there is nothing I can do about it. All I can do is sit there and let it take its course. The time when I really need some saving, my angel isn't here to comfort me. I just have to deal with it and hopefully this will all turn around sometime. The thing is I really doubt it.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I'm sorry that I havent written a chapter in years. I was busy with alot of things but I hope that you guys will like this chapter. Please give me feed back. Sorry once again)**

Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

"I'm going hunting, don't wait up." I mumbled. Of course they heard me because they are vampires. I wanted to get out of this house because I feel like a prisoner. I was so close to the door when my worst nightmare came strolling down the stairs smiling at me.

"Where are you going, my dear Bella?" Eriol smirked at me. He knew where the hell I was going. He was just being a jackass. I turned my back to him and answered.

"I'm going hunting." I had so much venom in my voice it scared me a little. I never thought I could hate someone so much. I heard him move closer behind me. I prepared myself for a slap but instead I got a hug. I was shocked that instead of hitting me and telling to respect him, he hugged me. Lately, he has been acting weird. He hasn't been treating me like a slave, he hasn't hit me for the past month, and he doesn't curse at me or anything. Hell, he even threatened Trinity and Stephen about treating me like a slave. Eriol has been acting like he really loves me and cares about me. It scares me and makes me keep my guard up more but I think I'll use it for my advantage.

"Hope you enjoy yourself. Be careful." Eriol whispered to me. He kissed me on my cheek and let go of me.

"Ummm… thank you?" I walked out of the door and heard it close. I started walking away from the mansion and to the forest. While I walked at human pace, I was thinking about Eriol (shocking, isn't it?). He has been so kind and gentle to me. Anytime I made one of my smartass or hateful comments, he would laugh or sigh. When I insult him he actually looked sad and hurt. It confused the hell out of me but I sort of liked it.

When I was far away from the mansion, I closed my eyes and focused. I used my nose and telekinesis to get a 600 mile radius. I started to listen to every heartbeat and sound I could pick up. From about 300 miles east from where I was standing, I heard a mountain lion's strong heart and purring. I opened my eyes and ran towards my prey. This was one of the features I loved about being a vampire. Besides the unique powers, the speed is exciting. I can't believe that I was afraid of this when I was human. As soon as I thought that, fuzzy images of Edward flashed in my head. Right then, I was blinded by fuzzy memories of Edward that I forgot to watch where I was going.

I was brought back to reality when I crashed into something hard and flew into a tree. The blow didn't really hurt, but when I got up and saw who I crashed into, I suddenly wished I was unconscious. Staring at me with disbelief and pain was my long-lost lover Edward Cullen. His topaz eyes were displaying so much emotion that it was hard to keep up. He was wearing a black sweater that fit his body perfectly and black jeans. His bronze hair was just as I remembered, messy. _What is he doing here? Does he even know its me? What should I do?_ All of these thoughts ran through my head as we stared at each other. Finally he spoke.

"Bella?" his velvet voice sounded strained. When he spoke, all of my emotions summed up into one thing: anger. Without saying anything, I walked up to him and summoned whatever strength I had and punched him in the face. The blow sent him flying into a nearby tree. The tree cracked in two and I silently said sorry to the tree(what? Nature didn't have to suffer).

As I watched him lay there, I saw a blur of strawberry-blonde rush over to him. The strawberry blonde was a female and she was screaming and touching Edward. A part of me wanted to drag that bitch off of him and beat the hell out of her, while the other part wanted to run away.

"This is why you left, Edward? You left me so you can continue your affair?" I said in a deadly quiet voice. There was so much venom and hate in my voice that Edward and the bitch flinched from me. At that time Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme ran up beside them. The moment they saw me, the same expression that Edward had displayed on all of their faces.

"Bella! What are you doing here? I thought you died!" Alice shouted. She looked like she was about to cry. She ran to me and tried to hug me but I held and gentle pushed her away. She looked hurt but at the time I really didn't care.

"Yes I'm alive. Now why don't you tell me who is your wonderful little friend there." I threw a death glare at strawberry over there and again she flinched. Alice looked at her and sighed.

"That is Tanya. Remember we mentioned her before. She has been traveling with us for awhile," Alice said. Tanya just smiled and snuggled closer into Edward. The next few seconds happened in a blur. I snarled and ran past Alice and tackled Tanya.

She screamed and was about to attack me. All of a sudden, Edward and Emmett interfered. Edward pulled me back and Emmett had an iron grip on Tanya.  
"Get off of me! I want to rip her head off! It isn't my fault that she couldn't keep a hold of her man," Tanya shrieked.

"I would like to see you try you dumb blond bitch! I fuckin dare you!" I hollered. Edward pulled me closer to him. That was the final straw. I elbowed him in the stomach and turned to him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SLUT CAN BURN IN HELL!" I screamed at him. My voice echoed through the woods around us. I'm pretty sure that Eriol and the others heard me but I'm pretty sure I'm out of their hearing range. Edward looked hurt but I didn't care. He hurt me deeply and there is nothing that can take that away.

"Bella, that's isn't why I left. Tanya and I are not together. We never have been and we never will. I left because I wanted to protect you," He said. Protect me? Does he not see what I am?

"Please don't try and justify your actions. You didn't want to protect me. We can see clearly that you "protecting me" didn't work out so well. If you haven't noticed, I'M A FUCKING VAMPIRE! You wanted to avoid it but look what happened?" I glared at him. He shrank back and didn't say anything. It was Carlisle who spoke up.

"Bella, he is telling the truth. Edward wanted to protect you. He thought that if we left then you would be safe. We never expected that you would be turned into a vampire," Carlisle said. Now, don't get me wrong but I love Carlisle. He was like a second father to me. I respected him but I just couldn't believe him.

"I'm sorry but I can't believe that. I just can't. You guys think I will just forgive and forget but it will not happen that way. You guys hurt me deeply and if you can only imagine what I've been through, then you will understand. I can't forgive you and I don't want to see any of you again. It brings up too many bad memories that I will try to live without," I said. I felt like I was going to cry but I stood my ground and looked at all of them. Shock, hurt, and sadness showed on their faces, all but one. Tanya looked happy and smug. She can have Edward because I don't want him. I don't think I'll be able to forgive him or any of the Cullens.

"Bella, please don't do this. We want you back in our lives. I'm sorry that I wasn't really nice to you but I realize that I do like you and I want you stay. We all need you," Rose shocked by speaking up. That was unexpected and that just hurt me even more. She now likes me and how long did that take? I didn't know her true feelings but now I do.

"Thanks for saying that but I can't. I'm glad that you like me now and that you want me back but I can't. Now, I have to leave. Please don't follow me at all," I said to them. Before any of them could say anything, I ran away. I ran as fast as I could.

I reached the house but I kept running. I didn't stop at all. I wanted to run away from everything. I wanted to run away from the Cullens, Eriol, Stephen, and Trinity. I wanted to turn back time and make it so I never met the Cullens.

Why is life and love so damn complicated?


	6. Chapter 6

**(Here is the next chapter! thanks for the support and i hope you all enjoy this! sorry for the wait! i own the plot and the three goons but not the twilight characters)**

Chapter six

**Edward POV**

Bella is alive. My Bella is alive and she just ran away from me. Who changed her and why? And what did she go through? My family and I stood there staring after Bella. We were all equally shocked and slightly hurt. Alice was on the ground dry sobbing while Jasper comforted her. Rosalie was standing by a tree and was grasping onto it like she was about to fall out any minute. Emmett was by her and he held her while he just stared off into space. Esme and Carlisle were holding each other dry sobbing. The only person that wasn't sad or shocked was Tanya.

What I gathered from her thoughts made me want to throw her into a fucking tree and rip off her head and watch her burn. She better not open her mouth or I won't be able to control my actions. Unfortunately, Tanya isn't the smartest person around.

"Well, I'm glad that bitch is gone. How dare she call me a slut and treat Edward that way. She deserved what ever happened to her," Tanya sneered. The next few seconds happened in a blur. I had Tanya by the throat and I slammed her into a tree. I was growling at her and I wanted to rip her head off. Jasper was holding back Alice because she was about to kill Tanya and she didn't care that I was in the way. Emmett was doing the same with Rose. Carlisle and Esme was by my side trying to talk to me. Tanya looked afraid.

"Edward….Wh-Wh-what are you doing?" She quivered in fear. I just pushed her into the tree farther and my hold on her throat got tighter.

"Shut the hell up for once Tanya. You will never talk about Bella like that again. If you haven't noticed, I don't love you. I don't even like you. I'm in love with Bella and that will never change. You know what else will never change? You. You are disgusting and selfish. You disrespected my family and you disrespected me. You are a lowly slut that has nothing better to do and to be honest I don't want you around anymore. If you're family wasn't friends with us, I would've been ripped your throat out and watched your sorry ass burn," I hissed at her. Everyone around me was stunned. They never heard me talk like that to anyone before. They all knew my feelings for Tanya and they knew it was a matter of time before I snapped but they never thought it would be like this.

"Edward, you can let her go now. I know she is annoying but you can't really hurt her you know," Rose said. I glanced at her. Emmett wasn't holding her back anymore but he was still close by. I looked around me and everyone was staring at me, waiting for my next move. I then looked back at the whore in my grasp. She was scared and looked like she was about to dry sob. I was still contemplating in my head whether or not I should let her go. Then Esme spoke to me in my head.

"_Edward, please let her go. I know what she said was hurtful and completely unnecessary but regardless you need to let her go. I don't want our friends hating us and I don't want you feeling guilty or bad about what you have done." _Esme said. I looked into her eyes and she just nodded. I sighed and let the whore go.

I backed away from her and stared at her. She was dusting herself off and fixing herself. She then looked at all of us. She didn't know what to say or what to do. So, instead of being smart and just walking away, she just opened her mouth.

"So, you guys are just going to let him do that to me?" She asked.

"What do you think, dumbass?" Emmett growled.

"We are behind Edward 100%. We don't want you around us anymore Tanya. Just go back home or it wont only be Edward you have to worry about," Alice warned.

"After everything we've been threw? My family let you stay at our home and this is how you repay me? You are just going to take the side of some whore that you've only known for a year and we all knew each other for at least 10 years? Is that it?" She shrieked.

"That is enough Tanya. You are acting like a spoiled child. Bella is very important to all of us. You have embarrassed yourself and your family long enough. You need to leave now and go home. I will talk to your father later on explaining the situation and how you have been acting," Carlisle said in his no-nonsense voice. Tanya looked like she has been slapped in the face several times.

"Are you serious? You cannot be serious!" She screamed again.

"I'm pretty sure he is serious. Now will you pleas leave or I'll make you leave. You and I both know that you can't win against me Tanya," Jasper said as he stepped forward. Tanya backed away further into the woods.

"FINE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY WAITING FOR A GIRL THAT DOESN'T WANT ANY OF YOU!" Tanya shouted before she ran into the forest.

At that moment, it felt like a huge weight has been lifted fro our shoulders. I looked at my family and smiled. They all smiled back at me and we all had the same idea. Now that Tanya is gone, we can focus on something really important:

Winning Bella back and killing whoever did this to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Just as I promised, Here is chapter seven of Unforgiven. I hope you all like it and I want to know what you all think of it. Please give me your feedback. I own nothing but the plot and the three added characters.)**

Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I cannot believe what just happened. After 3 years of being alone and missing the only family I ever had, I run into them by accident. Why were they here? Why were they so close to Eriol's house? Do they know him? Were they going to visit him? I vaguely remember Eriol saying that he will give me what Edward never could. I ran all the way to the cliff that was near the house. I sat there and continued to wonder about what just happened.

The love of my life that broke my heart and the family that ground the pieces into the ground, popped out of nowhere in the forest not too far from the hell house that I live in. I don't understand any of it. Could it be that they planned this or am I just over thinking things? I don't what to think. What makes it worse is that I still love Edward. Even though I punched him in the face and he was with some blonde whore, I still love him. He left me and never attempted to come back or contact me and yet I still love him.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" I screamed out into the distance. The only answer I received was the agony that I felt inside. I sat there for another hour or so before I got up and ran back to the house. When I entered, I heard Trinity and Stephen going at it like rabbits. I shuddered I walked through the house looking for Eriol. He told me that when I come back from going out. It's a serious pain in the ass. I walked around the house until I found him in the library.

The library is huge. There are three floor to ceiling windows that faces the forest and the entire room looks like a circle. There are about 900,000 books in this library and it is my sanctuary. This is my favorite room in the whole house. I spend three days a week in this place morning, noon and night. I have read at least 400,000 books in the span of three years.

"Ah, Bella. You came back my dear. How was your hunt?" Eriol stood up from the chair he was sitting at. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button-up shirt. He was smiling fondly at me. If I didn't hate him with every fiber of my being, I probably would have fallen for him. He sauntered over to me and grabbed me by my waist to pull me closer. He stared at me with blood-red, silver eyes and continued to smile.

"My hunt was fine. There really wasn't much to hunt for," I responded. I pulled away from him slightly because I didn't like being that close to him. He simply smirked and let me go completely. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Usually, he would hold me tighter and glare at me as if daring me to move again. I still wondered why he was being so nice to me all of a sudden. He walked back to the chair he was occupying earlier. He picked up the book that he was reading before. Against my better judgment, I walked over to Eriol so I can see the title of the book. He noticed this and angled the book so that I couldn't see the title. I glared and inwardly cursed him. I tried again but he turned away from me and I still couldn't see the damn title. I growled and this bastard just chuckled. I sighed and sat down in the chair opposite from him.

"Eriol?" I called his name cautiously.

"Yes Isabella?" He said nonchalantly. He knew I hated being called by my full name but that is way of torturing me nowadays so I can deal with it.

"What are you reading?" I asked politely. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm reading a book," He said. No shit Sherlock. This guy can be such an asshole sometimes.

"I know that you are reading a book. I meant what is the title of the book that you are reading," I responded as politely possible. He still smiled at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh that's what you meant. Well I'm reading _The Night Circus_by Erin Morgenstern**(A/N: The book I am currently reading)** It's a very interesting book," He replied.

"I never heard of that book before. Is it new?" I asked. My curiosity peaked. I stared at the cover and it was interesting. The cover was black with silver writing and silver silhouettes. The silhouettes are of a man and woman. The man appears to be dressed in a suit and on top of his head is a top hat and his right hand is on the brim of the hat. His other hand was occupied by an umbrella. In front of him are swirls of some kind. The woman is looking at the man. Her hair looks short and she is in a dress. Her left hand is the only visible hand and she is holding her dress. She is surrounded by silver stars that seem to float around her. On the bottom of her dress, there is a black bird. The title of the book is pretty big and visible as well as the author's name. There are red swirls that are sprouting form "The" at the top of the page. In the middle of the cover, there is a circle that is rimmed in red. Inside the circle is a picture of a circus. The circus has a huge clock at the top and the tents are black and white with hints of red and silver swirling around it. On the side of the cover is a bold red line and it appears that you can lift up the cover and see another image.

I was so entranced by the cover that I didn't notice that I was standing really close to Eriol. We were very close to each other. He stared at me and then smirked. If I could blush, my face would be a bright red. I quickly moved away from him.

"The book does look interesting. When you are finished with it I would really like to look at it," I stated in a business type fashion. I looked away as I talked. I glanced back at him and he was staring at me with his head tilted. He had on the sweetest smile I have ever seen on him. For some reason, it had an effect on me. I instantly shook it off and excused myself from the library. He let me go without another word. He just kept staring at me with that weird smile.

I walked upstairs and passed Trinity and Stephen. They glanced at me but said nothing. Recently Eriol told them not to tease or mess with me that much. They still do it but they aren't as viscous as before. I walked quickly to my room and shut the door. I slid down the door and stared at my room. My room was decorated just like the cover of _The Night Circus__. _I sat there just thinking. I ran over all the events that happened today and I went from angry to curious. The thing that made me curious was the fact that Eriol was nice to me all of a sudden and the fact that I had a weird reaction from his smile. It felt as though my dead heart would beat but that is impossible. Right? There is no way that I could actually be falling for Eriol. Right?

Right?

**A/N: Well, how do you like it? I hope you liked the slight twist of Bella's feelings for Eriol. Please dont hate me for it! I thought it would be interesting and make Edward fight alittle harder for Bella. Please review. To see the cover of _The Night Circus_ go on my profile and click on the link or just look at the picture if I can get it to post on there. Until Next time- Deliah C.**


End file.
